The Last Goodbye
by foreverafinchelette
Summary: Since Finn died in an alcohol fuelled car crash all the original New Directions have been feeling like a part of them is missing. They all come back to Lima to grieve the passing of their favourite Glee club lead. Romances re-develop and new romances begin. Will the New Directions come together? Or will they be swallowed up and never be able to move on?


William Schuester sat silently with pain stained eyes; staring at a beautiful, fine featured read head who was scrubbing furiously at a tiny 1 cm squared area on the corner of her desk at the school which she and him worked. Due to Will's steely efforts, Emma had been doing exceptionally well with her obsessive compulsivity to clean (OCD) as of late; but ever since Finn's death three days ago, it had come back in waves of stress and heart ache as she spent countless hours holding Will close to her as he silently sobbed and listened to her heightened heart beat. Because of Wills' acute and constant sadness, Emma hadn't yet had a chance to just sit and cry- something she had wanted to do since she found out. Instead she chose to stay as strong as she could for the kids in New Directions and of course, her beloved Will. Neither of them had gotten any sleep for days and it was beginning to take its toll on the couple. "Damned smudge," she muttered under her breath as a single tragic tear rolled down her cheek. Beads of sweat threatened to break through her almost perfect complexion but she turned the fan on to cool off. After hours of this sad sight, Will was tired and extremely saddened by the abuse Emma was inflicting upon her poor little fingers. He stood up out of his chair and glided toward her, "Emma," he whispered into her ear, "Stop this." Will cupped her hand in his and turned her around kissing her on the cheek and brushing her tangelo hair out of her face. "It's just been so hard Will." As the almost relieving release of tears began to pour down her soft features she looked down at her other hand and began to scrub again, Will spoke grabbing her other hand too, "I know it has been," pausing as his tears attempted to break free from their hazel jail, "And I would know more than most. But although many people have been extremely saddened by his death and have been forced to battle the demons from our pasts, we've all been here for each other and I'm not about to leave you here with yours." She looked at him with wide, green eyes of earthy pain and sadness. "I know Will. I know." And she snuggled into him, taking in all of his comforts and warmth. She felt serene in this little place. She called it 'Willtopia,' he called it home. She put her hand on his and gripped it tightly. Walking out he stopped for a second, "this was the first place I had ever seen your face, and I remember that day just as I remember what I had for lunch." Emma smiled, kissed his cheek and said, "I remember that day too, like I know my favourite hand sanitizer. I remember it because that was the day I knew." "Knew what?" as a smile appeared onto Wills' face Emma spoke words drenched in love, "my future." She said and they walked off hand in hand.

Rachel sat staring mournfully at her reflection. Her eyes were still stained a bright, tragic red from the three lonely nights she had spent sobbing in her best friend Kurt's' arms. When she had heard the news, she was working her butt off in another of Cassandra Julys' 'gut wrenching' dance classes. Cassandra got the call at exactly 10:15am, and had to make the painful decision about whether it were right to tell Rachel right there and then, she decided to wait. Rachel was (staying after class) in the middle of practising a simple plié to absolute perfection when she looked up to Cassandra who was standing over her with a solemn expression plastered on her golden face, "What have I done wrong now Miss July? Are my feet in the wrong position?" "Rachel… your plié, although not quite there is not the issue. I think you need to sit down." And she guided her over to a seat in the corner. "What is it Miss July?" She said as she gave a small smile. Cassandra released a long awaited and deep sigh, "I know I have been reasonably horrible you in attempts to help you reach your potential. But this time, I promise with all of my heart that I am serious. Hell, I would never joke about death in any situation, let alone this one." "Miss July? What is going on?" Rachel said looking longingly at Cassandra's regretful eyes. "What I'm about to tell you will break you to pieces. So don't be afraid to grab my hand as tight as you can, because I am here for you no matter what." "Okay Miss July, but what's wrong? Who's died?" Cassandra looked at her feet before taking a huge deep breath. "Rachel, life doesn't laugh forever. You know that right?" Rachel nodded, "And you know that the people we love are going to leave us someday right?" She nodded again; "Well, although I know he'd be in a better place now wherever he is, supposedly in heaven." She paused for 5 extremely long seconds. "Miss July this is painful, what's happened? Just tell me." She breathed in an even longer and deeper breath, "It's Finn. He died last night in a car crash. They wouldn't tell me mu-" but she stopped. Rachel's face had changed from concerned to disbelief. A cloud of pain, hurt, anger and heartbreak swept over her face. Cassandra could sense the level of confusion tainted in Rachel's eyes, she knew Rachel had never and would never experience such a horrible pain in all of her life. "Don't lie to me," Rachel whimpered, "Finn can't be dead. He told me, in fact he promised he would visit me at Broadway, he promised" but from Cassandra's expression, Rachel knew it was no lie. She collapsed slowly into Cassandra's arms and sobbed. Waterfalls of salty, painful tears rained down her face in buckets of aching regret. "Why?" she whimpered as she tightened her grip on Cassandra's left arm, "why?" Cassandra said nothing but sat there in that one spot for three hours, holding Rachel tight in her arms, never even considering to let her go. Back in Kurt's bedroom, Rachel continued to stare longingly into his mirror. Kurt sat with eyes that were just as red and just as puffy, "Rachel," he placed a pale hand delicately onto her shoulder "I know how hard this has been. I know because I was Finn's brother. But you need to talk to me. Just say something, anything." Rachel looked down toward the ground, "I'm so sorry Kurt." She again burst into tears, somehow Kurt knew these tears weren't just about Finn's death, it was something else as well. "Oh Rachel don't apologise. What is it?" She paused as she began to speak broken words through her endless sobbing, "The last thing Finn had ever said to me was about him seeing me while at Broadway. It just set in that he never, ever will. And it really hurts Kurt, it really, really hurts." "You're wrong Rachel. He will be there," he gave an ironic, sweet and comforting smile, "Not in body- of course. But, although I don't believe in god or Jesus, he will be there in spirit, you know he will. He will come down from wherever he is and wrap his beautiful wings around you giving you the will and strength to move on. You know he would want that Rachel, he would never want to see his beautiful girlfriend as upset as she is, you know that." Seeing Rachel so torn hurt Kurt more than she realised, "We broke up, Kurt; we're no longer boyfriend and girlfriend. You know that." "You're wrong again Rachel." "What do you mean?" Kurt motioned Rachel to sit next to him on his bed resting her head on his chest as they lay next to each other, "You know in our first year together in New Directions?" Rachel nodded against his chest, "Well," he began, "I still go back to the day Mr Schuester tried to make us sing disco in front of the school." Kurt and Rachel both gave a tiny chuckle, "and I remember the meeting we had trying to make a decision about the dreaded disco." "What's the point of this Kurt?" Rachel said and like a tiny curious sloth, looked mournfully up at her best friend, "I remember how everyone talked over you, directed insults at your ideas and shut you down, including me. Finn never did. In fact he said, "Let her talk" as if nothing else in that moment mattered except you. I had a crush on Finn at that point in time, and even went as far as creating you a new slutty look so he would dislike you, and not even that swayed him to. Anyway, I knew and I could see the attraction between the two of you. At that point I knew Finn was the one for you and you were the one for Finn. About a year after, as Finn and I became closer through our new brotherhood, we had a conversation, a long one about love and our parents' marriage. And then, without any thought he said, "I have never loved anyone or anything as much as I love Rachel, not Quinn or anyone else and nothing is ever, ever going to change that. She is like the light at the end of a long, dark tunnel; my own beacon of light at my darkest hour; an angel among a world full of demons. Even if we break up, even if either of us hurt the other I know deep within my heart that we will be together forever- in life and in death. And I am making a promise to you Kurt, I will never stop loving her." And from that day I knew, you were forever his and he was forever yours. And it will be that way, just as Finn said he will love you "in life and death."" Rachel said nothing; she just kissed Kurt on the cheek and snuggled into him. After a few minutes she said, "I love you so much Kurt. Thank you for making me feel like I'm not alone, because now I know I will always have you and Finn by my side, forever." And with that they fell asleep under the warm light of his lamp, breathing peacefully into the calm air in his room.

Noah Puckerman sat on the corner of an old plastic chair in the corner of the choir room at William McKinley high school staring depressingly at the white space in the centre; although it seemed empty to Jake, the new addition to his family who sat next to him, Puck's head was filled with countless songs and memories. The one song, or day he always went back to was the day him and Finn sung Beth- the song they sung to Quinn and her baby. Puck thought about how proud he was to still somehow be friends with Finn after he screwed and impregnated his ex-girlfriend, whom Puck was deeply in love with. At that moment he chuckled lightly as a single tear fell on the floor. "Bro, you okay?" Jake said with a concerned tone in his voice and look on his face, "Yeah man. Just thinking about the time Finn and I sung a song to his girlfriend and her baby. All the best times for me had happened in this room, I'm never gonna forget any of it… ever." "I think that's good bro. Hold on to all of Finn's good memories. Get rid of the bad ones." Jake placed a hand on his brothers' shoulder and patted his shoulder blade 4 times trying to comfort him. "Hey, thanks for being here for me Jake. 'Preciate it dude!" "Anything for you. It must be hard, considering you knew him for years and since he's taught you so much. I was surprised at how hard Marley is taking it . She really liked Finn; thought he was a great teacher and an inspiring person." "That's because he was Jake. He was a friggin' amazing guy; my best mate… always." Puck looked up at Jake for the first time in half an hour, "Jake I need to you to do something for me... Will you?" "Yeah dude, what is it?" "I need you to promise me, and I mean promise with all of your heart, that you will never leave New Directions for as long as you are at this school." Jake smiled, "I wouldn't have left anyway. I could see how much this surprisingly inspiring and amazing group of losers meant to you and how much they changed you for good. But I promise dude, I'll stay. I couldn't leave anyway, not for anything." "Thanks dude…." He paused, "And another thing, never stop being mates with that Ryder guy. He's a lot like Finn you know, caring, down-to-earth, the best damn wingman you could ask for, funny, and talented. You'll need him one day, I know you will." Jake nodded in agreement, "Ryder's my best mate, and I don't think I'll ever stop being his mate. After all we'd been through, with rivalries and Marley…" Jake's eyes gleamed at the mention of his blue eyed beauty, "You really love that Marley girl don't you?" Puck said noticing the light gleaming in his eyes upon the uttering of her name. "With all of my heart man, with all of my heart." "I know the feeling, I can see it in your eyes." "How?" "It was the way I looked at Quinn. I really loved Quinn, a lot. Even though I used her, impregnated her and messed up her and Finns' life, I never stopped loving her and it has taken me years to finally say it. In fact, I think it's about time I called her." Puck fumbled through his pockets searching for his phone, Jake handed it to him. "Thanks man." He shakily attempted to select Quinn's number from the contacts, "I'll do it Puck." And he dialled Quinn's' number. Puck waited patiently as five nerve-racking seconds went past "Hello?" Quinn answered in her cute, intricate voice, "Quinn, it's uhh puck…" And they talked and reminisced for hours about New Directions', Will and of course, Finn. Before he hung up Puck spoke the words he had wanted to for many years, "I love you." He whispered waiting for her to yell him down through the phone. To his surprise, she replied with grace and joy, "I love you too," Quinn replied, "I love you too." She repeated and hung up the phone. With those last beautiful words that Quinn had uttered Puck knew his life would go on, and he Jake walked out with warming smiles on their faces, occasionally exchanging looks that were meant to say, "we're gonna get through this, and we're going to do it together."

Santana let out another deep sigh. She was sitting uncomfortably on a 9am flight to Lima, Ohio- her hometown. She had been back many times before, to see Brittany and to help with the school musical, but not once had she even considered having to prepare herself for the train wreck of horror that had occurred three days ago. She had considered staying in New York, but when Kurt and Rachel left after they begged her to go with them, it took her one night to realise that it was far too confusing and painful to be alone. The entire night she tossed and turned in bed, thinking of the time Finn accidentally outed her and Brittany and dedicated an entire week of singing just for her; she could still feel how warm her heart felt that day, especially when he had sung Girls Just Wanna Have Fun to her. She remembered the days she would disrespect him and hurt him, calling him names; whale, blubber, sack-of-potatoes [etc]. But what surprised her most was how often she had thought about the time she took his virginity. She thought long and hard about how she should never have done such a whoreish, disrespectful and disgusting thing. She unreasonably blamed herself all night thinking, "It should've been Rachel. She should've been his first." She hadn't managed to fall asleep at all. Instead, she got out of bed and called the one person she knew would make her feel slightly better, Brittany. After a long, comforting and heartbreaking phone conversation with Brittany, that really just involved Brittany singing Santana nursery rhymes over the phone, she bought plane tickets for 9am the next day. Wearing a thick pair of dark sunglasses, she boarded the plane and sat in her seat beside a mother and child. "What a gorgeous kid," Santana thought. "Hi!" the young girl said as she smiled at Santana, "I'm Lucy, who're you?" "I'm Santana." Santana said, smiling beneath her thick Dior glasses. Lucy stared curiously at the beautiful girl sitting in the seat next to her, "Why are you wearing those glasses? Are you sad? Sometimes, when my mommy is sad she wears glasses so that I can't see her crying. Is that why you're covering your face?" A tear rolled down her cheek, something about this young child was warming her heart and she couldn't put a finger on it, "You are sad! Don't be sad!" Lucy hugged her tightly. As she took off her glasses and placed them in the seat pocket in front of her, Santana and the girls' mother exchanged smiles. Hugging her back, Santana said, "Everyone gets sad sometimes, and that's okay. I am a little bit sad but I'll get through it, I promise." Lucy released Santana from the hug and looked at her with doubt in her eyes, "I know what I can do!" And Lucy began to sing Twinkle Twinkle Little Star to her new 'friend'. Suddenly, Santana realised who she reminded her of, Brittany. "Of course" she thought aloud. "Of course what?" Lucy asked, "Oh nothing Lucy. I was just thinking aloud." "Okay!" Lucy cheerfully said, yawning. After ten minutes, Lucy and her mother fell asleep; Santana was again alone with her thoughts. She thought about Finn again, and then about Brittany. "Life is scarily short," she thought as tears rolled down her cheeks. She placed her wide rimmed glasses back onto her face so that people couldn't see her crying. She thought back to what Brittany had said to her when she called her last night, "Santana don't try and be strong please. Not this time. My whole life, I've always been the stupid, sensitive one who needed help with like everything and since High School, you've always been there to help me out and be strong for me. But I want you to let me help you. I want you to cry. It's sad to hear you crying but you need to, it will be good for you. To make you feel happier I'm going to sing you a song," and she sang Santana lullabies for half an hour. Her soft voice had echoed through her head. But instead of letting her songs mull around in her mind, Santana went to sleep with the thought of the last thing Brittany said to her this morning during a 6am phone call before Santana left for the airport, "I love you Santana, forever and ever and ever. To the moon and back, I love you." The words haunted her, she again thought aloud "life really is too short... I love you too Brit, I love you too" and she fell asleep. She awoke forty minutes later to Lucy, softly breathing against her torso. "Sleep angel, she whispered, sleep." And Santana again closed her eyes and slept, this time dreaming of Finn and all the great memories they shared at William McKinley High School.

Sue slumped solemnly on the seat in her office; regret was obvious and present on her very sad expression. She felt as if she hadn't slept for months. She wished that the news wasn't true, or that the rumour mill was just particularly nasty this year. But deep inside, she knew how untrue that was. She knew that Finn was gone, and he was gone forever. Sue was more than surprised at her deep-seated pain than anyone; she couldn't get over the deep guilt she felt. Many times she had called him names, fat, talentless, useless- it was bad enough that she said them at all, but what was even worse was the fact that they were all lies. In all honesty, all Sue felt in her over the top spurts of rage was jealousy, jealous of his talent, personality but most of all his beautiful relationship with one Mr Will Schuester. She thought back to the day Finn stood up for New Directions and accidentally called Robin her baby a 'retard.' She knew she was unjustifiably cruel to him at that time and many times beforehand, and it made his departure a lot harder to handle. She read through her diary and found a page filled with nothing but hate for the troubled Finn. She hastily ripped it out and screwed up the hateful pages, tossing them aside into the trashcan. Looking through her diary she realised that all the pages had been filled with years and years of nothing but absolute hate. Hate towards Finn and Will. "Disgusting," she thought, tossing the diary into the trashcan, "absolutely disgusting!" A glimpse into the past had caused Sue to collapse into her desk, wailing and sobbing for hours. Will and Emma passed by her office hand in hand. Will glanced at Emma and she released her grip. Will entered Sues' office. "Sue? Is everything okay?" "Will I...I" but Will knew. Her face, her voice had said it all. She was feeling regret and pain. It didn't come as a surprise to Will, in fact he knew and had known for years Sues' feelings towards and opinions about Finn. Jealousy and admiration. Finn, to Sue, was like an unruly teenager whom she struggled to see go through the troubles he had consistently faced. "Finn didn't hate you Sue, you out of all people should know this. There wasn't a hateful bone in his body." "Yes William, but I hate myself. Because of Finn, my Cheerios, Jean. Everything is falling apart. I can't help but think of Rachel, I wish there were more I could do." Will sighed and grabbed Sue by the shoulders as he kneeled beside her, "Finn wouldn't want you to blame yourself, he had his own demons and wasn't strong enough to fight them. It's sad that it got in the way, but he's in a better place now." Sue sat motionlessly, staring into the dark blackness of her office. Will walked over to the blinds and opened them. Light creeped onto the walls and illuminated his face with warmth and serenity. "Can you feel that Sue? That warmth, the loving energy?" Sue nodded, "It feels like Finn," Will whispered "it definitely feels like Finn." "Well it isn't, Finn is dead William, gone forever." Emma sighed deeply at the door. Sue begged him to be with her and he walked off. Just as he was leaving he heard Sue say, "My heart aches for you Finn, stay good up there and look after my Jean. Rest in peace, forever shall you live in our hearts..." and he walked off, knowing that they would get through this, together

Blaine sat on the stage in the Auditorium at WMHS. His back ached from all of the tossing and turning that had happened the previous night. He did though, somehow manage to get some sleep, as if twenty minutes was enough. Staring into the empty crowd, he envisioned Kurt and Finn giving each other loving, brotherly glances. He envisioned Finn preparing his low baritone voice for another solo in his last ever nationals competition. A tear threatened its way down his cheek but halted at his stubbornness. All these things had gotten to him, but the thing effecting him the most was Rachel. That particular night, whenever she walked on stage there was so much pride, so much love in Finns' eyes. He remembered in particular the way he looked at her, and touched her. With such grace and care, Blaine was jealous. It hurt him to know that at that time, exactly four days ago when Finn was pronounced dead, he was without the one person who meant more to him than life itself, Rachel. He couldn't imagine her dread, her blame, her pain. Envisioning her absolute heartbreak, he let down his guard and tears fell desperately clinging to his 'stubbly' chin falling toward the ground at a startling rate. "Blaine, dude," Sam Evans' cute voice rung out, breaking the silence, "what're doing here without me?" Blaine smiled a bit and replied, "I don't know in all honesty. As soon as I found out, I'd been aching to come back here. Literally, aching." Sam sighed to himself and plopped down next to Blaine. Blaine heard the clunk of Sam's' guitar against the black stage floor. "A song? Now… really?" "We'll I was thinking, only if you wanted to. You know, if it makes you feel better." Blaine slowly gazed toward Sam. With a half smile he spoke, "as long as it isn't country, I'm in." Sam smiled, ironically. The soft hum of Sam's' guitar echoed through the auditorium and Sam began to sing, "If you wake up and don't wanna smile," as Blaine joined in, beautiful harmonies could be heard from all over the school, "if it takes just a little while." After they had finished singing, Sam looked at Blaine and said, "You know Finn didn't hate you right? Not for anything." "Yeah. He was a great man. Great to Rachel, to the New Directions and…. To Kurt." As Blaine mentioned Kurt's name, he glanced down toward his cute, 60's styled shoes. Putting his hand on Blaine's shoulder, Sam spoke, "Dude, have you talked to Kurt lately? Have you thought about the proposal?" "At this time? It would be insensitive to propose… I would unjustifiably taking advantage of his emotions and vulnerability- I've done that far too often in the past." Sam nodded in agreement, "That's a bold move to make dude. I would've supported you though, whatever you had decided!" Blaine smiled to himself but didn't say anything, reflecting on his past. "Last night," Blaine managed to say as he broke through the silence, "I called him up, waited for him to say hello-" "And hung up?" Sam said curiously, "oh sorry dude, keep going." "Well I was about to hang up, until Kurt told me to stay. We talked for so long, for hours in fact… and he said…" "He said what?" Sam said as Blaine paused, "He said he still loved me. He told me that we had a chance. He was crying, I was crying and I said I loved him back," his eyes welled up with tears, "he told me we had a chance Sam, and actual _chance_. Not in another million years would I have thought I'd hear those words from him… I should've never let him go." "Dude, you gotta let it go. Kurt has obviously moved on enough to realise how much he loves you. And maybe Finn's death has weakened him a little, but we both know that you two were meant to be, no matter how much you say you can't be together, you know you're meant to be and you know you're never going to be without each other. It's ridiculous to even think you would." Blaine let more tears pour down his face, this time they weren't of pain or sadness. He put his arms around Sam and they hugged tightly, "Thanks Sam. I'm so glad to have you as my best friend." "Me too Blaine! You're the coolest dude I know!" Blaine thought back to the words Kurt said before he hung up the night before, "Forever Blaine, I will love you… forever."

Burt Hummel lay beside his sleeping wife, slowly caressing the top of her head. Since they had found out about their son's death sleep had been a deep struggle for both of them. Carole was home when she found out, in fact she was just about to call him when she got the call. "Hello?" Carole said as she answered the phone. The lady on the other end took a deep, regretful breath before speaking, "hello Mrs. Hummel. How are you today?" "I'm very good thank you..." Carole paused for a short 5 seconds, "who exactly are you, if you don't mind me asking?" The lady on the other end of the phone took in another deep breath, "my name is Janey Robertson," Carole was confused. She had heard that name before, "and I need to talk to you about your son, Finn Hudson." She remembered, the chief of the police in Lima, "Finn? What has he done now?" "Well, and you need to listen closely, he was in a car crash last night. And..." "And...?" Carole said with fear encrusted around her mind, "he was intoxicated and pronounced dead last night on the road, where he crashed the car." Carole dropped the phone on the ground. "Finn," she thought, "my Finn? The boy who always thought of others first? Was always on the right side of the law... MY FINN!?" She collapsed onto the kitchen floor and huddled in a ball, crying her eyes out. Burt arrived home to find his usually cheery and joyful wife curled up in the corner of the kitchen floor. "Finn," he thought. Burt was called at work and experienced the same phone call as Carole. Seeing her lie so helplessly on the ground caused Burt to leap toward her. He picked her up and carried her to their bedroom, placing her calmly down onto their bed. "Everything is going to be okay," he said wiping her hair out of her face, "as long as we're together, everything will be okay." Kurt and Rachel arrived the same day. A few days after, as he lay watching his beautiful wife finally sleep, the first tear that had been released for months fell down his cheek landing softly on the bed. He was upset this time, not for Finn (although it pained him greatly) but for his beloved son Kurt. Kurt had been in his room with Rachel ever since he had arrived from New York. Only once had Kurt come out and his father missed him. Burt tried his best to sleep and began to drift off until he heard a knock at their bedroom door. Kurt stood at the door, a silhouette of pain and hurt; it reminded him of when Kurt's mother had died. Kurt seemed so helpless, so childlike. Burt willed him to come to his bed side. "Rachel's asleep," Kurt whispered as he strode over and lay next to his dad. Burt said nothing but instead put his arm around his son and they both fell asleep, dreaming peacefully of one Mr Finn Hudson.

Marley wasn't sure how she felt. This year had been so much for her already; a new school, a new boyfriend, two love interests, a national championship, an eating disorder and now, a death. She wasn't sure whether she should cry, scream or stop eating again. Unsurprisingly, her eating habits were getting worse. She had begun to skip lunch occasionally and if Jake weren't in the picture she would've skipped food all together, but he would never allow that. She found out about his death the same way most of the New Directions had found out, Will had told them in an emergency meeting in the choir room. She will never forget Mr Schuesters face. She'll never forget how depressed and broken he looked; she wished she could just take all the pain away from them all, but she knew she couldn't. This pained her more than anything. "Marley Rose," she whimpered to herself in front of her boyfriend Jakes' bathroom mirror, "you are beautiful, strong and loved. You WILL get through this." By this point her eyes were stained a soft red from all of the crying that she had done. She heard a knock at the bathroom door and Jake opened with a concerned expression on his face. "Never disappear like that again!" he almost demanded, in a concerned tone of voice, "I was so worried. I thought you were…." Marley knew what he was going to say, "Puking again…" she thought to herself. "You know I would never Jake." She said as she kissed him lightly on the cheek. "I know… I'm just… worried. I mean Puck, he was so upset… broken. I just don't want you to feel like you're alone or need to resort to… your eating disorder to get through this." Marley smiled a little to herself, "You're an amazing boyfriend Jake, but I know this. You'll always have me," she said stopping to let Jake finish her sentence, "And you will always have me," Jake paused and again spoke, "I love you so much." Marley smiled to herself with that cute, doll face expression that Jake adored, "And I love you back." She whispered with a smile. Jake led her out of the bathroom and into his bedroom, giving her hand a tight squeeze. Marley was slightly apprehensive at the beginning but knew Jake wasn't even tempted this time. As they entered Jakes' bedroom the couple sat down on his bed and Marley willed him to lie down as she placed her hand on his chest, right where his heart was beating faster than ever and put her face directly next to his. Tears began trickling down her face as she looked into Jake's eyes. Using his hand, he calmly and softly swept the tears away kissing her eyes softly. "I told you everything's going to be okay, and I meant it. I really meant it."

As they sat on the couch in Joe's family home, Sugar rested her head on Joe's shoulder, breathing softy into his neck. Tears rolled slowly down her cheek as Joe put his arm around her shoulders. Neither of them were quite sure as to why Finns death affected them so deeply, but ever since they had found out they'd both felt as if a massive chunk of their lives had been ripped out from underneath them. "It's kinda of weird," Joe thought aloud, "what is?" Sugar said, giggling at Joe's intense voice. "This... Us... Everything. Finns death, well that's changed everything obviously. But us... you and I... You've made me..." Joe paused to look down at her, "question my religion." "What do you mean?" Sugar said sounding quite offended, "I don't mean it in any bad way, merely that I think you're... lovely in many different ways. I've been feeling... 'Things' toward you lately. Almost... Sexual things," Joe gulped. "Aw," Sugar swooned, "that's cute!" And she kissed Joe on the cheek. "I know the feeling! It's as if something as tragic as Finn dying helped us bring down our walls and we opened up, weakened our hearts a little..." They both sat in silence for awhile until Sugar piped up again, "it's not such a terrible thing you know..." "What isn't?" Sugar smiled to herself, "us; it may feel weird, but it's not so bad... Is it? And I'm sure it would make Finn happy, to see two of his fellow New Direction members so happy like we are." Joe thought about it for a second, "I guess not, and if we're happy it don't think it matters what anyone thinks." Joe smirked to himself, "What?" Sugar asked, "It's just that the last girl I felt this way about was two years older than me and extremely popular, and we never really hit it off." "Who? Quinn?" "Yeah," Joe smirked, "but for some reason, it feels different with you- stronger and more passionate." "You're my best friend Joe," Sugar said, again kissing him on the cheek, "and you've been amazing helping me get through Finns death," Sugar looked up at Joe and said, "but there's one thing I said I'd promise to let you do." "What's that?" Joe asked curiously, "Pray for us. For Finn and for Rachel; and all of the New Directions." "Only if you don't mind," Joe said with a smile." And he began to pray. As Sugar gripped his hand tightly Joe finished his prayer, "Amen," Joe said as he kissed Sugar on the top of her head, "Amen."

Tina had been through so many things in her life. From breakups to makeup's and great losses to great winnings, she had been through so much. She had experienced death before; grandparents seemed to just fade away quicker than the sun, But she had never, and I repeat _never_ experienced such a painful and heart wrenching death. Finn was her brother, her mentor and not to mention one of her many best friends.


End file.
